Angel's Hell
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Angel's Hell. An organization to kill monsters who seek revenge of humans. Pairs of two under the name of the 'Big Three' patrol their region every night. When Maka and Kid [two of the big three] runs into Maka's classmate who was recruited by Black*Star [Last in the big three]- I'm not sure if they'll have a clear future.
1. Chapter 1

**Why am I making a new story when I have ongoing? I just wanted this off my shoulder of fanfic Ideas. So I hope you'll enjoy this new one?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 1: When will I make my debut?**

* * *

_Your partner which is the same level as you._

_Your underclassmen who adore you._

_Your teachers who praise you._

_Your friends who don't know the real you._

_That's how it is being in the organization. _

_"Angel's Hell."_

* * *

I'm Maka Albarn, and I'm one of the 'Big Three' at Angel's Hell. I patrol my school every night. My partner is also part of the 'Big Three', Death The Kid. That's all

you need to know right?

I grabbed my scythe off the shelf of the hidden shed and dived into darkness of the school, Shibusen. The only things you could hear were my loud footsteps caused by my pretty heavy [not for me] boots. I took a step with my left leg and a scream echoed.

I was close.

A voice resounded in my head, it was a boy's voice.

_Maka, are you okay?_ It asked.

"I'm fine!" I yelled, but no one was beside me. This is what's called a Partner Link. Once one of us are dead, the link is immediately cut off.

_Make sure you finish fast, okay?_

"Yeah, yeah! I'll finish it fast!" I answered as I jumped through a window and entered a classroom. I quickly hid behind shelves.

It was dark and there was around 30 desks. In a second I knew, it was my room.

Suddenly two figures appeared when I was going to make my stage. It was a boy and a girl in poor weaponry and each held a sword.

I knew who it was fast even if I only saw their backs.

"Liz and Soul." I muttered.

_Liz and Soul? The new recruits? I think they're under either me, you or Black*Star._

"I think Black*Star cause I think he would just recruit anyone." I answered as I thought of a plan to distract my classmates so I can rid of the danger.

"Soul, you go attack first." Liz trembled.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Soul stammered but soon charged up to the monster. That idiot.

"Kid, Death the Kid." I called.

_Yes, Maka Albarn?_ He chuckled a little after.

"I'm kind of requesting assistance." I could tell he was shocked that _I_ was asking for help due to the fact he was silent for a few minutes.

_Fine, I'm coming your way._

"At least I don't need to show myself.." I said under my breath as I saw the other pair of partners try coordinating attacks.

"Damn, when's Kid coming?!" I raged to myself.

The monster was able to land a few attacks on my classmates before the door smacked open. Liz and Soul looked at him in awe while I just gave him a look of relief from behind the shelf.

He moved his face a bit higher making his bangs uncover his eyes. Golden eyes pierced Liz and Soul.

"Nice to meet you underlings Black*Star." Kid grinned as he turned to the monster, "I'll be taking your soul."

Kid grabbed out two guns and shot dark-coloured bullets.

"I can never do that in my short life." Soul muttered.

"Yeah," Liz said.

The monster was dead in a moments. Kid took the red soul and shoved it in his pocket.

"Are you okay?" He gave a famous, idol-like smile while reaching his hands out.

Soul and Liz backed away in fear. Because in their eyes, they see a monster-slaying demon tricking them with a bright smile.

What _I_ see is blood on his right cheek so when he smiles it looks like he's luring a kid into a slaughter-house.

"I'm sorry you had to meet one of the 'Big Three' like this." Kid coughed into his hand. "I'm Death The Kid."

He smiled, again. Sometimes I just want to throw the smile upside-down. So it's a frown. I think he'll look better in frowns. Oh Lord Death, what am I saying?!

Liz took the bait though and grabbed his hand to support her standing up. Soul followed her.

"Since we're patrolling the same region I hope we can get along." Kid said.

"Yeah, I hope we can." The two bowed as they left.

"Maka." Kid said in a death tone.

"Yeah?" I said hopping out of my hiding spot.

"Do you know how damn hard it is putting on my perfect face?!" He glared.

"Actually I don't know how damn hard it is." I teased.

He showed killing-intent in the most playful way.

"Can you finish up here?" I asked, starting a new conversation.

"Why should I let you off first?"

"Because I have school tomorrow." I reasoned.

"Oh, since you made me talk with you friends in school, can I just transfer to your class already?"

"No way in hell." I replied quickly as I readied to jump out of the window, "Finish my shift please, I have gym tomorrow morning."

"Fine." He grunted.

And I took off.

* * *

The next day came fast. Gym, lectures, they were finished quickly too. Lunch was her just like that *Snaps*

The whole class stayed in the classroom but it didn't feel cramped. Weird, there's 30 students and it doesn't feel cramped...

Anyhow, I sat in a four table which was me, Liz beside me, Soul diagonal from me and Kim in front of me.

First our lunch was quiet. For about 5 minutes.

After that, Liz was like- fangirling over Kid. It hurt me.

"They're fangirling about you." I muttered quietly.

_Hah, just great! I've left an impression on them!_

"I hate you."

Kim's eyes sparkled with the I-found-a-perfect-boyfriend sparkle. I winced.

"I never knew there was a prince like this!" Liz said, sparkles emitting from her. But soon the sparkled stopped and her and Soul's attention went to a spot in the ceiling. They have sharp senses, I'll give them that.

The roof soon came in contact with something causing it to break. The class was stunned with the exception of Soul, Liz and I.

I was about take a move with the fog still intense, but I was pushed to the corner of the class.

"May the angel's remove the hell these innocent's are having." Liz chanted, "Barrier."

It was about to be set up, but when the last magic circle made it's way, it recognized my magic. It shattered.

"Say it again!" Soul yelled, fending off the beast.

Liz started chanting again.

Luckily, we were shoved to the teacher's desk, I rolled underneath the desk and the barrier was properly set up, I was just hidden under the teacher's desk.

It was fine that Liz and Soul were calm and attacking it. But the rest of the twenty-seven students did not have a fun time. They were panicking about their futures.

Well I got to admit, it wasn't the cutest monster. And it certainly wasn't the worse. It was the most average monster I've ever seen.

"Everyone calm down," Liz reassured. I'm not sure if she was panicking inwardly too. But if she ever wanted to try for an acting career, this life would be the one to try.

Soul grabbed his sword and stabbed the monster. It gave a cry and it disappeared into light.

They defeated the monster?

?

?

?!

Everyone crowded the two, asking them about they're powers. What's happening. And probably the most common: What the hell is happening.

Because that's the question I frequently ask in my brain.

_Shall I come over to aid?_

"Shut the hell up Kid. I got this. I'll request for help when needed."

_Oooooohhhhh, feisty._

"Kid, I'll personally murder you."

_Oooooohhhhh, a feisty assassin._

"Kid," I started. "I'll kill you."

I just hear Kid's laughter while watching my class crowd Liz and Soul.

When will I make my debut?

* * *

**Okay, I think I made this pretty long. I gotta say, it was kinda long. I always fantasize about things like this! So, I just wanted to make a Fanfiction on it!  
**

**Somehow I think the chapter title sounds like Black*Star being pushed around for a chapter. Hahah, funny Ozora... **

**[No flames, please]**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	2. Kid, At My School!

**Yeah! I haven't updated my Soul Eater stories lately.. Sad.. But I'm back with a 1,200+ chapter! Happy? Well I'm pretty proud of this! **

**Disclaimer: Just no way!**

**Chapter 2: Kid, at my school?!**

* * *

Soul and Liz have been the center of attention for a week already.

_Why? Are you jealous they're stealing your spotlight?_ Kid asked in her head.

"W-Wha? Of course not!" I replied quietly. "Now shut up, I'm studying."  
_Fine.._

"KYA~ Soul! Show us some moves!" Girls shrieked.

Soul grinned as he brought out his sword and slashed the air.

Wow, so amazing.

"Class is starting!" The teacher stepped in lazily. "We'll be having a transfer student today. Well, two to be precise. Enter!"

"You first," A voice that was too familiar whispered.

"I insist, you." Another voice gently said.

A groan was heard and a boy with black hair and three odd lines entered.

The hell is he here?! Workers under the age of twenty aren't allowed information on each-other?!

Another figure entered and I jumped out of my chair and stood on one knee. Everyone gave me a crazy look but I didn't care.

He's the prince after all.

"Raise your head." I heard him say. As instructed, I followed and sat back at my spot.

"Introduce yourselves." The teacher said, organizing papers.

"I'll go first then." My partner announced, "Death The Kid, but call me Kid."

Everyone sat in awe at his features. But they weren't any different from when I saw him yesterday. Why did all the girls blush?

Next was the prince's turn.

"I'm Takeda Daichi." He showed a famous, gentle smile who can make everyone's heart race. "I wish to get along with everyone."

Everyone blushed after hearing his introduction. But it was a pretty normal one..

"You may sit in the two front desks near the window." The teacher told them, as he began writing numbers on the board.

How convenient. Kid decided to transfer schools with the prince and chose this one.

_Kid_

I waited a few minutes, but no reply came. And it was pretty clear too.

_Kid._

_Kid,_

_KID!_

Since Kid was in the same row as me, I saw him flinch a little. _That bastard!_

I accidentally sent that thought to him. Shit.

Kid slammed his hands on his desk and turned to me, forcing a smile. My classmates stared at the both of us.

"Albarn, I would like a talk with you." Kid grabbed my arm and we exited the class.

We walked pretty slow from the class so I heard that no one continued talking.

* * *

"That was Kid!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Soul said, "The one who saved us yesterday!"

"But what does he have to do with Maka?" Liz asked.

"Maybe she's blackmailing him since he's attractive!" Soul suggested, overreacting a bit.

"True!" Liz agreed to his suggestion, "Let's follow them!"

"Sensei! Toilet!" They both yelled while running out of the room.

"This is actually a pretty nice view to see them talk, let's see what they're talking about." Daichi smiled.

* * *

"You calling me a bastard?!" Kid complained.

"Because you freaking are!" Maka argued.

"You want to fight?!" Kid got into ready position with his guns.

"Fine!" I grabbed out a knife I hid under my skirt and pointed it towards him. "Don't make this your hundred lost."

"I can say the same to you."

_Freeze!_

They're attacks stopped as they turned their heads towards the school building. They saw Daichi glaring towards.

A chill fell onto them as they were released of the freeze.

"YAHOO~" A blue haired person kicked Kid in the face.

Maka face-palmed, "Black*Star."

"Hello to all the readers! Make sure to keep your room well lit at all times and not to be too close to the screen at all times!" Black*Star explained.

Kid hit him with a book lightly and said, "We're not in an anime. And why are you even here?"

"I heard Ouji-Sama- I mean Daichi was here."

Getting to call Daichi, Daichi, it's a privilege the big-three and higher have. And there's only one rank above ours.

Royalty.

"He forgot his bento too. Got to bring that to him. But since you're here, you can do that." Black*Star dumped the lunch into my hand and hurried off.

He basically just gave me work he was assigned to!

* * *

"I can't hear what they're talking about!" Liz whined.

"Never-mind that, Maka had a weapon under her skirt! And she almost hit him too! But I still don't know why they froze at the same time." Soul muttered.

"And our view is pretty bad too, we can only see the back of Kid." Liz complained.

_What if Kid had a weapon to hurt her too?_ Soul thought, but immediately shook it off, _Kid's a good guy, he wouldn't do that!D_

"Look! There's a blue haired guy who kicked Kid's face!" Liz remarked.

Soul's attention went to him and said, "That's our master! Black*Star-sama!"

"Don't tell me he's accomplices with Maka?!" Liz gasped. "They're teaming up!"

"Kid's only returning it with a gentle book hit?!" Soul said, shocked.

"Now Black*Star-sama gave Maka a bento?"

"Are they dating?!"

"I don't know, but we'll have to investigate." Liz announced.

* * *

"This is getting pretty fun." Daichi smirked, "It was the right decision going here."

* * *

"Umm, should we go back at lunch?" I asked.

"I guess, or we'll just interrupt the class by having them bombard us with questions." Kid thought aloud.

"Hey Kid-"

"What?" He raised a brow.

"You look really nice in our uniform!" I smiled.

He hid is face in his arm- which I have no idea why he did- then said, "Thank you."

"No problem, we're partners right?"

The bells rang lunch.

We both got up to our class quickly and saw Daichi surrounded by girls.

"You should give it to him," I gave it to Kid, "People will misunderstand."

"Okay." He walked through the crowd and never returned.

Fine, if that's how you want to be..

* * *

"Cultural Festival is right around the corner for Shibusen!" Their teacher exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

"So we're going to need ideas on what to do!"

Everyone went into deep thought. So did I.

Cafe? Play? Haunted House? Game?

"We should have a tournament where people verse people here!" A student suggested.

"Tournament of what?" Their teacher asked.

The class went silent again.

"We can't use the gym our the grounds, we only have the class." The teacher explained.

"How about a martial arts contest?" Kim suggested.

"We can have that in the morning and a sword contest in the afternoon! And we can never lose since we have Liz and Soul!" Ox cheered on with his idea.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"This is a pretty dangerous idea, but since we're the class the story mainly focuses on, they probably will allow it!" The teacher smiled which soon turned into a frown, "What if they do beat them? What will be the prize?"

"Well, they can only be useful in the swords match anyways," Some students whispered.

"We can let them choose a servant for the day?" Kilik proposed.

"Hell no!" The class protested.

I stood up, "That's pretty good actually. Whoever loses to the challenger becomes their servant."

"Then we'll go with that!" The teacher hopped out of the class, "I'll be submitting this! Free period!"

I walked up to Kid and Daichi. "Do I take this seriously or something? Because I bet you they'll have a contest for everyone to see who's strongest."

"Hmm, I allow you to use your hand against them. Just not overboard." Daichi allowed.

"Thank you." Kid and I said at the same time.

The teacher slammed the door with a smile, "Preparations start now!"

* * *

**Thanks to Kaylaanime1492901 and V for reviewing! I'll make sure not to do that in the future V! Thanks for pointing that out!**

**So Cultural Festival and- yeah those stuff is going to happen. Well preparations. Or is it?! Haha, look forward to the next chapter!**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


End file.
